Holiday trip
by XxAngelscythexX
Summary: Lord Death treats the group on a one weak holiday to Hawaii, to celebrate they killed the Kishin. Everything goes fine, Until love and heat mix. A Jealous Soul is one of the things Maka fears. Soul x Maka, maybe a little Tsubaki x Black star.
1. Chapter 1

'SOUL! Wake up, we are going to be late!' Maka yells. She slams hard on Soul's bedroom door. 'Coming!' He replies. Maka puts her hair in pigtails and jumps to the door. Fifteen minutes later Soul stumbles in, with a lazy expression in his eyes. 'I am going to be late because of you, baka!' Maka grumbles. Soul only smiles at her, showing his shark teeth. 'Lets go.' She takes his hand and drags him to school.

~At DWMA ~

'YAHOO THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE TO BRIGHT UP YOUR SILLY LIFE!' A blue haired freak screams, standing on the roof. 'Black star! Pleas com down!' Tsubaki begs. He ignores the girl and starts to scream about how he is going to surpass god. 'Poor Tsubaki. Why does she stay his partner?' Maka asks. Soul looks at Black star, and then back to her. 'I don't know, but I do know why you are my partner.' He says. Maka smiles mocking. 'Really? Than tell me why' She says. Soul smirks. 'Because I am the coolest guy you ever meet.' Maka rolls her eyes. 'Whatever.' They walk to Tsubaki. She looks at them and smiles. 'Hey guys, did you hear the news?' She asks. Maka and Soul look at each other, frowning. 'No.' Black star jumps of the building and runs to Soul. 'SOUL BUDY!' He screams and tackles him. 'Damn Black star, get of me!' Soul growls. The two idiot stand up. 'Sorry man. Did you hear about the trip?' He says exited. Maka frowns. 'No, what trip?' She asks. Tsubaki laughs. 'Lord death has arranged a little holiday for us, because we defeated the Kishin. We are going to Hawaii!' Soul and Maka look at her with surprise. 'Cool.' 'Wow, when are we going?' Maka asks. 'Tomorrow, with my father's privet plane.' Kid says. Maka turns around smiling. Kid and the Thompson sisters are standing ride in front of her. 'Hehe! I want to swim with dolphins!' Patty giggles. The group agrees for one's with Patty.

~After school, at Soul and Maka's apartment~

'Nya^ Where are you guys going?' Blair asks in her cat form. Maka looks up from her suitcase and smiles. 'To Hawaii.' Blair jumps on Maka's bed. 'Blair-kun wants to go to! Nya^' She cries. Maka sets her back on the floor. 'No way. Only me, Soul, Tsubaki, Black star, Liz, Kid and Patty.' Blair makes a mean noise and walks cursing out of the room. Maka packs the rest of her stuff in her suitcase. It's a one weak trip, so she doesn't neat much. Maka closes her suitcase satisfied. 'MAKA! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY HEADBAND IS!?' Soul screams. Maka walks out her room, to Soul's room. He stands in a mountain of clothes and stuff. 'Soul!' Maka growls. She walks to his nightstand and pulls his Eater headband out of it. She stuffs it in Soul's face. 'Stupid.' She says. Maka looks over to his suitcase, its full of his normal clothes. She turns the suitcase, everything falls out it. 'What the hell Maka!?' Soul stands now next to her, with the headband in his hand. 'You have to pack summer clothes baka! Ore did you plan to die from the heat?' Maka starts packing his summer clothes and necessary stuff. 'Oh yeah.' Soul mumbles. 'Like you are going to wear something different than your usual clothes.' Maka gives him a quick stare. 'Of course I am Soul. Don't be such a idiot.' She grumbles and goes back to packing. Soul lays his headband in his suitcase than he backs of and watches how Maka packs. Soul smiles. _She is so cute._ After a while Maka turns to Soul, her face is shining. 'Done! Lets watch a movie and then go to sleep.' She says. Soul smirks. 'Yeah. That sounds cool.' He says.

Halfway the movie Maka falls asleep, with her head on Soul's shoulder. He runs his fingers throw her hair. He loves her, he knows that very well. But for now, she is just his meister. And he will protect her with his life, for any kinds of dangers. Soul kisses her forehead, she mumbles something in her sleep. 'Soul…Baka…' He smirks. _Even when you are asleep he?_


	2. Chapter 2

'YAHOO, LETS FLY!' Black star runs in the plain, followed by the others. The plain is filled with luxury. Instead of seats there are two couches, who face each other. There is a mini bar and stuff two. They hear the sing for takeoff, so they go sit down. The girls on one couch and the boys on the other. Maka falls quick asleep, Black star talks about him being awesome, Tsubaki falls asleep to, Kid talks about symmetry, Liz is doing her hair and nails, Soul watches Maka and listens to music and Patty is… Just being Patty.

~Later in Hawaii, hotel~

'Come on Soul! Let's check out our room!' Maka runs throw the hallway. Followed by Soul. They storm in the room and look around. It's a amazing grant suit, but there is one little problem…'Only one bed!?' They yell. Soul and Maka look with red faces at the bed. 'What does lord Death think?' Maka mumbles. Soul smirks. 'This is going to be fun!' Maka gives him a dead glare. 'Maka…' Soul lays his hands on his head. 'Oh crap.' The book hits his head. 'CHOP!' She yells. Soul falls to the ground. 'What shout we do?' A sigh escapes her mound. Soul stands up, rubbing his head. 'Relax, I won't do anything. I am a cool guy, remember?' He says. Maka hesitates, but then she agrees. 'Fine.' She opens her suitcase and grapes a set of clothes. 'I'm going to change in the bathroom, you can change here.' She disappears in the bathroom. Soul follows her example and starts changing. Twenty minutes later Soul sits on the couch. 'MAKA! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO CHANGE!?' He yells angrily. 'SHUT IT SOUL!' He gets in responds. Maka walks out the bathroom, over to Soul. He looks at her with wide eyes. She is wearing a blue tank top with a white soul on the left, a white miniskirt, blue slippers and she has her hair down. He just gasps at her. She looks at him and smiles. He is wearing short jeans and a simple red t-shirt. 'Soul are you catching flies?' She giggles. Soul shakes his head to get out his trance. 'N-no.' He mumbles. Maka takes a book out her suitcase and sits down next to him. Soul smirks. 'We are in Hawaii and the first thing you do is reading a book?' Maka looks up to him. 'Yea, why not?' She asks. Soul grins. 'Because can read when your home, that's no different.' Maka shakes her head. 'That's not true. I'm tropical reading.' She explains. They both laugh about it. 'Cool.' Soul says. Maka starts reading again. After a couple minutes Soul's mobile rings. Soul answers it. **'THE GREAT BLACK STAR WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!'** Soul holds the phone a little away from his ear. _I need a new best friend…_ 'What is it?' Soul asks. **'You and Maka have to come down to the park! See you guys there!'** Soul wants to protest but Black star already hang up. Soul drops his phone on the table and takes Maka's book. 'What are you doing?' She asks irritated. 'We are going outside, our god orders.' Soul smirks. Maka crosses her arms. 'No. Way.' She says. Soul picks her up and swings her over his shoulder. Sometimes its handy that she is so little. 'Soul!' She yells. Soul walks out the room with her on his shoulder. People laugh when they see the couple. Maka slams on Soul's back with her tiny fists. 'Asshole!' She grumbles. 'Yeah, yeah.' Soul smirks. When they are out the hotel and in the park, Soul sets her down. The rest of their group laughs. Maka gives Soul and Black star a dead glare. 'Maka your hair is down!' Now Liz got her attention. Maka smiles. 'I want to try something else for ones.' She explains. Liz and patty smiles get bigger. 'You look amazing!' They both say. Maka's gets bigger to. 'Thanks.' Tsubaki pulls on Black stars hair. 'Tsubaki, what are you doing?' He asks surprised. Tsubaki giggles. 'You was so silent that I thought you were dead.' She explains. Everyone knots in agreement. 'No I was just freaked out by Maka's stare.' Black star says. Then he looks at Soul, who is all this time staring at Maka. _HE LIKES HER!_ A evil grin appears on his face. 'He Soul, buddy. Why are you staring at Maka?' Now Soul turns quick to him, Maka looks at him in surprise. Soul's face is redder than his eyes. 'I-I wasn't, shut up!' He mumbles. Everyone laughs except Soul and Maka. _This is so uncool._ 'Are you okay Soul?' Maka asks. He doesn't look at her. 'Yeah I'm fine!' He snaps. Maka takes angry a step away from him._ What a jerk! Why do I even love him!?_ Maka looks at the park for distraction. It's like a tropical paradise. Maka's smile comes back. 'It's beautiful, don't you think?' A voice next to her says. She looks at the boy. He is from their age. He has brown hair and bright blue eyes. 'Yeah it sure is beautiful.' She looks back at the flowers. The others are saying something behind her back but she doesn't care. 'But I see something even more beautiful.' The boy says. Maka looks at him. 'Really, what?' The boy smiles. 'You.' Maka blushes. Soul grows and considers to kill that guy. 'My name is Jake.' The boy says. Maka smiles and shakes his hand. 'Maka.' Jake looks at the park. 'Do you want to go on a walk with me?' He asks. Maka blushes again. 'Sure.' They start walking away from the group. Soul wants to follow them, but is Liz and Patty block his way. 'Don't you dare.' They say. Soul walks away, to the other side of the park. He curses angrily. _That guy! How does he dare to even look at MY Maka!?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone that reads and follows this story ! ^.^ You guys are amazing! Reviews and tips are always welcome. Gr. XxAngelscythexX.**

Soul sits in the grass , with his hands balled to fists. _That Jake, I will show him!_ He looks around. Maka and Jake must past here to go back to the hotel. Soul grins. _Maybe I shout bite his hand of, than he stays away from Maka._ A bright red flower stands a couple feet away, It catches Soul's eye. A little green butterfly flies to it, it has a bright yellow pattern with mini blue dots. It sits on the flower, carless. His mind goes instantly to Maka. She is little to. And carless. Even when the black blood consumed him, she stayed calm. When her life was in danger, she stayed carless. Soul watches everyone that passes. _She is the reason I life, and nobody is going to take her away from me._ Soul takes a look at the park. It's not only green trees like you normally expect. There are wild colorful flowers, and a sweet smell fills the air. Soul looks at the green butterfly._ I should have been the one walking with Maka. I am the one who supposed to make her smile._

'Really? I don't belief that a girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend!'

Soul looks up because the annoying sounds familiar. Maka and Jake walk his way. She smiles, but Soul sees its fake. He stands up and runs to them. They look in surprise.

'What's wrong albino?' Jake says.

Maka's lips form a white line. _This SO bad!_ Soul's arm is now a scythe.

'Hell there is!' He growls.

Jake takes surprised a step back. For a human this must be really scary. Soul takes a step towards him. Maka only stands there, she seems calm but she is screaming on the inside. He takes another step, Jake looks at him with wide eyes.

'H-he is a monster!' He stutters.

Now Maka snaps out of it. She stands next to Soul and lays a hand on his shoulder. Soul looks at her in surprise. Maka looks at the Jack boy with angry eyes.

'Don't you call Soul a monster! I get a headache from your voice, and I never met a guy who talked more cheesy than you. And I met Blair's brother for god's sake!' She says.

Soul smirks. Maka is way scarier than him. Jake runs away.

'What a loser.' Soul says.

Maka faces him and smiles.

'So you was jealous albino?' She asks mocking.

He wants to protest, but only shakes his head.

'Maybe.' Maka is amazed by his answer, a blush appears on both their faces.

'L-lets go.' She says quick.

**~A hour later, the group is at the pool~**

'Where is Maka?'

Soul looks up and faces Liz and Patty. He is lying next to the pool on a towel. Everyone is in their bikini, swimming or playing. Before he can answer Maka pops up next to them.

'I'm here.' She giggles. Soul looks over to her. She is wearing light pink bikini with dots. His mound hangs on his chest. He is sure he is having a nosebleed.

'Soul-kun is staring at Maka again!' Patty giggles, pointing to Soul.

'Ieuwl! You are drooling Soul.' Says Liz, Kid walks over.

'And you are having a nosebleed.'

Soul slams his hands on the ground.

'S-shut up!' He yells.

Maka turns with a red face to the others.

'Come on guys, lets swim.' The others smile and run to the pool.

They both sigh relieved. But Soul keeps staring. Maka gets a bit irritated.

'Take a picture, it last longer.' She says.

Soul looks away with a red head. Maka regrets what she said.

'Let's just go swimming and have fun, okay?' She says.

Soul grins and takes Maka's hand. He slurs her into the swimming pool. She acts like she wants to drown him. Than a water fight starts. 'YAHOO!' Black star stands in a tree next to the swimming pool. 'Black star!' Tsubaki almost faints. 'YOUR GOD IS GOING TO SHOW WHAT FUN IS!' He yells and jumps out of the tree. Everybody goes to the other side of the swimming pool. Black star lands with a salto in the pool. Angry faces surround him. Everybody jumps on him, ready to really drown him.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Later that night, at Soul and Maka's room~**

'That was fun!' Maka drops down on the bed.

'Yeah, It was cool.' Soul smirks.

Maka sits on the bed, with her legs hanging over the edge. She looks over to Soul. He sits down besides her.

'What's wrong?' He asks, Maka looks blushing away.

'I know It is a stupid question… But...' She mumbles, Soul looks surprised at her.

'D-do you like me?' Souls face gets redder than ever.

'I-I don't …' He says. Maka looks at him disappointed. Soul smirks.

'I love you baka, like is nothing compared to that.' He says. Maka smiles.

'I love you to Soul.' She says.

'YAHOO!' Black star jumps in.

The couple looks at the most idiotic assassin in the freaking history! Black star looks at them with a dumbass grin.

'So you guys are together now? I hope I didn't disturb something.' He says. Soul and Maka both blush.

'Maka…CHOP!' A book comes down on Black star's head.

Soul smirks. _That's my girlfriend._ Black star goes half crying out the door, leaving the two rolling laughing on the ground.

**~In the middle of the night~**

'Soul… Move you stupid albino!' Maka kicks him half out of the bed. Soul looks at her with sleepy eyes.

'What is your problem?' He grumbles. Maka gives him a dead glare. Soul tries to keep his cool. _That beautiful green eyes are damn scary sometimes…_

'You. Are. On. MY. Side.' Maka explains angrily. Soul smirks.

'What does matter, we are a couple now.' Maka feels her face heat up.

'Damn pervert! Just stay on your side.' She says and turns her back to Soul.

Soul smiles. This is isn't choking._ Maka is Maka, and this attitude is a part of her. And I love every part of this cute, violent girl._

**~The next days goes like a normal holiday, so let's skip to four days on the island. At night~**

'Your god is bored. What are we going to do?' Black star says. They sit in a circle around a campfire. Maka has lays her head down on shoulder.

'I don't know, I'm fine like this.' Soul says. Patty is digging a hole in the sand.

'What the hell are you doing Patty?' Liz says irritated.

'Digging a hole, so I can hide from to mosquitoes!' She giggles.

Liz turns to Kid. He is trying to make a flower symmetrical.

'You say something Kid!' Liz pokes him.

'I'm fine with it so long it is symmetrical.' Kid says blank.

'He guys, why don't I tell a ghost story?' Everybody looks at Tsubaki at surprise.

_Since when does Tsubaki like scary stuff!?_ Black star turns white, Maka watches him with a huge grin.

'What do you know about this Maka?' Soul whispers in her ear.

'Black star is really scared of ghost stories, ever since he was a kid. As kids, I told him one. He peed in his pans and started running around screaming. I think this is Tsubaki's payback for the pool incident.' Maka keeps her voice down to.

Soul wants to laugh, but can hold it. The others seem to understand what's going on, even Patty stops digging. They all agree with Tsubaki. Black star tries to act tuff, but everybody's sees he is about to cry.

'A few years ago there was a really rich baron, everyone on the island was under his command. It was a really scary men who loved to see people suffer. He murder everybody who came in his way. Their screams echoed in the dark night. One brave soul stood up against the baron, and chopped his head off. Pease returned. But a legend says that you can still hear the peoples screams at night. But that isn't the worse. The baron had a son, who loved to dissect people. And they say the son appears every full moon, and dissects every soul that comes on his path.' Tsubaki tries to make her voice scary, but the sweet tone stays.

Black star sits there, white as a ghost. Everybody watches him, hoping for a hilarious reaction.

**Sorry guys, I'm not good in ghost stories… But still, hope you like it. Follow if you want to know his reaction. ( This is going to be great ^Evil^)**


	5. Chapter 5

Black star shakes and mumbles something, his eyes full with fear. Tsubaki hesitates to support him, but the others give her warning looks.

'Hey kids!' Everybody jumps up, surprised.

Black star jumps on Tsubaki's lap and puts his face in her neck. Tsubaki blushes.

'Tsubaki he is going to kill me! Please, please save me!' He cries.

The rest breaks out in laughter. Stein looks surprised but smiles than. '

'What are you doing here professor, miss Marie?' Tsubaki asks.

Black star looks up in surprise. He gets a red face and goes sit next to Tsubaki. He is holding her hand very tide.

'Me and Stein are on or honeymoon.' Marie says happy.

'HONEYMOON!?' Every asks.

'Yes, you guys never listen when I tell something…' Stein says.

Everybody agrees.

'So you guys are going back tomorrow morning already?' Marie asks. They all sit down. Maka lays her head down in Soul's lap, he plays grinning with her hair.

'Yeah, who else got to save the world.' Soul smirks. Maka giggles.

'Okay… What did we miss?' Marie says confused.

'Soul and Maka are a couple now. And they are cuddling and stuff all day long!' Patty yells.

'Shut up Patty!' Maka says with a red face. Soul only grins in agreement.

'So, what are we going to do when we are back at DWMA?' Liz asks.

Kid looks at her with a smile.

'Who knows?'

**~A week later, at DWMA~**

'DAMN YOU SOUL!'

Soul runs down the hallway, being hunted by his girlfriend. _Maybe I shouldn't had told her that I dropped her book in the fountain…_

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU EVANS!' Maka runs a couple feet behind him.

Soul smirks. 'Love you to Albarn.'

**I really had no inspiration left, so I'm sorry if it's a crappy ending. I'm going to write other stories about them to. I hope you guys liked it =) Please read the other story's to (When they are out)**  
**Bye!, XxAngelscythexX**


End file.
